It is well known in vehicle bodies to provide a compartment wall, such as a compartment wall between the passenger compartment and the engine compartment. Various wires, control rods, tubes and other vehicle component elements pass through various openings provided in the compartment wall. It is well known to provide elastomeric grommets which have a central passage therethrough for sealingly receiving the wire rod or tube, and which are installed into the compartment panel opening in a manner providing an effective sealing relationship between the compartment wall and the wire, rod, tube or other elongated member.
The prior art has recognized that it is desirable to provide a grommet which is easy to install and yet, once installed, provides a substantial retention force between the grommet and the compartment wall so that the grommet will not become dislodged from sealing engagement.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved grommet which would be easy to install by having a loose fitting relationship with the compartment wall, and would then subsequently be self-energized in response to heating thereof to obtain an effective sealing and retaining relationship with the compartment wall.